


He's MY brother!!

by WannabePrincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Kids, Derek Hale is Fifteen Years Old, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Stiles is four, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabePrincess/pseuds/WannabePrincess
Summary: When Scott goes to close the door, Stiles can see that Derek the stranger/brother stealer is giving him a smile, which Stiles responds by pouting.As the door comes to a close, Stiles takes his time going down the stairs one at a time. It is then that Stiles comes to the conclusion that he hates Derek. He hates him for taking away his precious brother from him.'Scotty was his brother! Not Derek’s!'OrWhere Derek is a brother stealer,, and Stiles is not amused at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 227





	He's MY brother!!

Stiles is four when his brother, Scott, brings HIM to their house.

Stiles is playing with his plastic guitar and mike, jamming out to the backyardigans when he hears the door open.

Scott must be home.

O h boy, how excited Stiles felt now that he could finally play with his big brother.  
The familiar figure of his brother steps through the door and Stiles immediately drops everything, hoping down the sofa while his little feet pad over to his brother hurriedly.

“Scotty!” the toddler says as he jumps onto the older boy’s arms, giggling when they almost fall over. His chubby arms enclose themselves around Scott’s neck, fighting against his brother’s pleas to get off him.

He hasn’t seen his brother in years!

His mother said it’s only been a few hours since Scott had dropped Stiles off to school (their mother works early in the morning, leaving Scott to drop off his brother),

but she must be wrong because it feels like an eternity!

It isn’t until Stiles opens his eyes that he notices another boy standing behind Scott and watching their embrace. He was very very tall!

“Stiles! I almost fell over!” Scott exclaims as he finally manages to put his brother down.

Stiles, who was still eying the stranger, runs behind Scott, hiding behind the older’s legs as he peers around to see the other boy.

“Oh, Derek, this is my little brother Stiles,” Scott says as he pries Stiles’ hands away from his legs.

The stranger, Derek, smiles down at Stiles.

“Hi, Stiles,” Derek greets him, crouching down to come to eye level with Stiles.

Derek extends a hand for Stiles to shake, but Stiles shys away because his mother told him never to talk to strangers.

Stiles’ mom comes inside shortly after, watching as Derek keeps his hand in midair, waiting for the toddler to accept his hand.

“Stiles honey, where are your manners?” She questions, ushering Stiles to return the gesture, but the toddler doesn’t budge, opting instead to eye this Derek guy.

Its beyond Stiles why his mother would want him to talk to a complete stranger.

“I’m sorry, he’s just shy,” his mother says and Derek nods in understanding, getting back up as Stiles runs behind his brother.

They head up the stairs while his mom prepares them dinner. Stiles remains by Scott’s side, clutching at the older’s hand as they walk up to his brother’s room.

Stiles keeps looking up at the stra- at Derek as the two 15 year old boys engage in small talk that Stiles can’t quite comprehend, but Stiles does understand when the word ‘play’ comes out of Scott’s mouth.

Stiles has only ever played with Scott. The games they have can only be played with two people, so he doesn’t know what the three of them can possibly play together, but as they enter the brothers shared room, Scott stops Stiles right before the toddler could accompany them inside.

“Stiles, go down stairs and watch tv,” his brother orders.

“But I wanna pway too.”

Scott shakes his head. “No, go down stairs.”

Stiles’ lip starts to quiver as tears start to prickle his eyes. Scott has never said no to him before, Ever! they always played together, it’s what brothers were meant to do.

“Bu-”

“-No buts, Stiles,” Scott interjects. Stiles notices Derek taking out a black box type thing from his backpack and hooking up the colored wires into the television.

“This game is for big boys only, not babies.”

Stiles pouts in protest.

“Stiles is not a baby! Stiles is fwor, a big boy” the little one says as he holds up three little fingers instead of four.

There’s a slight chuckle from inside the room and Stiles is angry. The new boy was laughing at him!

Scott ushered him outside and Stiles pouts when he realizes his brother won’t let him play.

Stiles’s bottom lip juts out and he starts to sob. His tiny hands rub at his eyes.

“Stiles wanna pway wif you too! Why can I not play?!”

Scott sighs, crouching down to take the crying toddler into his arms.

“Brother would be really happy if Stiles goes down stairs to watch Dora the Explorer. You love that show right? Can Stiles do that for Scott?” Scott asks.

Stiles pouts but ends up agreeing, he doesn’t want his brother to be mad at him after all.

He has to be cautious, his brother doesn't talk to him at all whenever Stiles makes him mad.

Scott smiles as he places a gentle kiss on the toddlers forehead.

“Good boy, Stiles, you are the best brother ever. now go along.”

As Scott goes to close the door, Stiles can see that Derek the stranger/brother stealer is giving him a smile, which Stiles responds by pouting.

As the door comes to a close, Stiles takes his time going down the stairs one at a time. It is then that Stiles comes to the conclusion that he hates Derek. He hates him for taking away his precious brother from him.

'Scotty was his brother! Not Derek’s!'

_...._...._

Derek, it turns out, is Scott’s best friend. And much to Stiles’ dismay, best friends always hang out together.

So now, his brother never has time for Stiles anymore.

Just like today.

It’s a Friday night and Derek’s parents have allowed him to sleep over at Scott’s house, which left Stiles in a sour mood.

The toddler never wanted to see that brother stealer again after their first meeting, but it seemed that he would be staying for the whole weekend and Stiles had counted how many days that was.

Let’s see, there was Friday, Saturday, and Sunday… It was a whole three days! That was a lifetime!

Stiles would not let Derek take his brother away any longer.

No!

So as both Scott and Derek sat together on the couch, watching god knows what, Stiles thinks about how he doesn't like their proximity; he doesn't like it one bit.

The toddler shuffles his small feet over to the couch, climbing in between Scott and that other one.

“Stiles wanna see too,” the little one speaks as he snuggles into his brother’s side, hell bent on ignoring the other teen next to him.

“This is a R rated movie. It pretty scary for kids,” the unwanted guest says, but Stiles lifts his chin in defiance.

“Stiles a big bwoy. And Stiles has his Scotty and Scotty is stwong. Scotty can pwotect me.” The toddler argues.

Derek chuckles at the toddlers words and ruffles his hair.

“You’re too cute,” he says, but Stiles scoots away from Derek, snuggling further into his brother’s side.

“I think he has a brother complex,” Derek comments.

Scott rolls his eyes, placing an arm around his younger brother.

“Shut up or ill protect Stiles by beating you up,” Scott replies, and that earns a giggle from the toddler.

_...._...._

Saturday rolls by when he walks in on his brother being crushed by that giant bad boy.

Stiles can hear Scott yelling ‘truce’ from outside the room.

Stiles wasn't sure wherever that meant, but he assumed it meant his brother was in terrible danger and he's asking for help.

This was Stiles’ chance to save his brother and gain back the older’s affecton from that terrible brother stealer.

“Scotty!” Stiles shouts as he runs full force towards the older boy.

Derek catches the toddler, preventing the little one from getting injured and they both fall over.

Derek looks up to see that Stiles -who lays on top of him- is glaring down a him.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek greets him with a smile, but Stiles pays him no mind as he pushes himself off of the older and goes straight for his beloved brother.

“Is Scotty ok? Did that meanie hurt you?” Stiles asks concerned.

Derek pouts, lifting himself off of the ground to sit on the bed. “Hey, I’m not a meanie.”

Stiles ignores Derek in favor of making sure his brother wasn’t trampled by that evil man.

And as Scott get’s up, Stiles sees that the older boy is perfectly fine.

“Stiles, we were just playing,” Scott says, straitening himself up.

“Yeah, and I was almost winning,” whined Derek.

“Yeah, right.” Scott replies while rolling his eyes.

Stiles decides to step up for his brother.

“My brother can win anyfing! Scotty is really super-duper-super strong!” Stiles declares as his face scrunches up in anger.

How dare this guy steal his brother and then have the nerve to bad mouth him!!.

Scott sighs in embarrassment but none the less smiles adoringly at his little brother.

‘Boys, dinner is ready!” his mother calls out.

Scott beckons Derek to follow him downstairs as he takes his brother’s hand to bring them to the dining room.

Stiles grabs his brother’s hand immediately, glaring at Derek as he tries his best to intimidate the older.

“You’re too cute,” Derek comments, ruffling the younger’s hair.

Stiles walks around his brother, choosing to hold Scott’s other hand in order to prevent Derek from touching his hair.

Later that evening, Stiles finds the two of them playing on the Nintendo ds. They’re outside when Stiles’ curious nature brings him to investigate what they’re playing.

“Scottyyy!!,” Stiles exclaims as he tugs on Scott’s sleeve. He can’t seem to garner his brother’s attention. He tries tugging harder when it didn't work and all of a sudden the device falls out of his brother’s hand.

“Stiles, you made me lose!” Scott whines. By the look on his face, Stiles can tell winning this thing was important to him.

“I sowwy,” the toddler apologizes.

Stiles is about to cry when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Don’t cry Stiles, you can take my turn Scott,” Derek says as he gives Stiles a reassuring smile.

For once, Stiles doesn’t glare, pout, or snarl at the older. Stiles nods, rubbing his eyes as he watches his brother continue to play on the ds.

Stiles watches as Scott continues to play the game. After a little while, he even lets Stiles to see the screen.

When Scott loses however -much to Stiles’ shock (Wasn’t his brother suppose to be unbeatable?!)- it’s Derek’s turn to play now.

As the other male starts to play, Stiles notices that Scott starts to cheer Derek on. Letting the curiosity get the best of him again, Stiles walks behind Derek, placing his little hands on Derek’s shoulder, watching him play the game from behind.

The toddler stares in awe at the screen when Derek beats Scott’s high score. He lets out a tiny ‘wow’ as Derek chuckles.

“Do you wanna play?” he asks as Stiles nods eagerly. Derek sits the toddler on his lap, watching as Stiles can’t quite play the game since the device is too big for his small hands.

“Let me help you,” Derek says as he pushes some buttons to help the younger and they manage the pass a level.

“You did it!” Derek cheers the younger on and Stiles giggles, forgetting all about his previous hatred towards him.

Okay, maybe Derek wasn’t too bad.

Later that night, the three boys are all watching another movie, but this time they decide to watch the live action film of The Beauty and The Beast.

Stiles watches fearfully how mean and scary the beast was, but to Stiles’ full fledged amazement, it turned out the beast was the Prince! Who would have known?!

The movie comes to an end and Scott gets up, stretching his legs.

“Dude, Emma Watson is so hot,” he says as Stiles looks at his brother in confusion.

“Scotty,” Stiles speaks up, his little legs kicking back and forth against the couch. “Who is that?”

“The princess, Stiles. The princess was hot.”

Stiles nods but he’s still confused. How could the princess be hot if it wasn’t even summer time? And it’s not like she was on fire or anything.

Derek, who watched the toddler become even more confused, chuckled as he ruffled the four year old’s hair.

“He means she’s pretty and that he wants her to be his girlfriend.”

“Which by the way will never happen,” Derek whispers the last part in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles thinks for a second. If Scott wants the princess to be his girlfriend, then he would spend less time with Stiles. Stiles didn’t like that idea.

“I can be Scotty's pwincess! You give me kisses all the time.”

Stiles thinks it was a great idea. He could be his brother’s princess, that way they could play together forever.

Plus, Stiles doesn’t think he can be the prince. The prince was too scary in the beginning of the movie.

“Stiles baby, that’s not how it works. I give you different kinds of kisses, not the one’s from the movie.”

But Stiles didn’t understand. They were still kisses anyway.

“Does Scotty wanna be the pwincess?” Stiles asked half-heartedly causing Derek to laugh as Scott tried to explain to his brother that no, he didn’t want to be the princess, and that Stiles couldn’t be his princess either.

Stiles’s eyes started welling up in tears again.

“Aww baby, don’t cry,” Derek says as he sat the crying toddler in his lap. It keeps surprising Derek that Stiles doesn’t recoil at his touches anymore.

“I’ll be your prince, okay?” the older boy said as Scott turned to see his brother’s reaction.

Stiles has stopped crying.

Lifting his head up to look at Derek, Stiles thinks it over.

He doesn't quite hate Derek as much anymore, and he wasn’t a brother stealer like before.

“Mmmmmm, Okay!” Stiles said excitedly, smiling widely.

“You’re too cute,” Derek commented once again.

“Yeah, alright, alright, Stiles it’s time for bed,” Scott interrupts as his dragged his now reluctant brother to bed.

_...._...._

Sunday rolls over, meaning it’s time for Derek to go back home.

Stiles doesn’t like that idea.

“Noooo. Stiles wants Derek to stay,” the toddler whines, ineffectively trying to keep Derek in place by hugging the older boy's legs.

“Stiles, Derek has to get back to his house,” Stiles’ mother speaks, but Stiles is having none of it.

The toddler lets go of Derek’s legs to stand in front of him, trying to push him back into the house. Derek is bigger than Stiles though causing Stiles’ small feet to slide on the ground.

“I pwomise, Stiles will be nice. Stiles is sowwy for being a meanie, Stiles will be a good boy! So Derek has to stay!!” The toddler continues to plead.

Stiles’ mother internally squeal at her child's adorable antics.

“Aww my baby has a puppy crush,” Stiles’ mother coos.

Scott walks towards the sobbing toddler, intending to scoop up the little one so Derek can make his get away.

“It’s ok, Scott, I got him,” Derek intervenes.

He swoops Stiles into his arms, causing the toddler to squeal with joy.

“Derek? will you stay?” Stiles asks with a hopeful one.

Just then Derek’s parents show up in the driveway, waving at the family from inside their car.

Stiles is about to cry again and plead for Derek not to go.

“Tell you what,” Derek begins to say.

“Will it make Stiles feel better If I walk you to school with Scott tomorrow?” Derek asks as the child’s cries simmer down to hiccups.

“Evewy day?”

“Eeevery day.”

Stiles likes that idea. He nods in acceptance.

“But I have to go now, ok?” Derek asks.

“Okay,” Stiles answers with a smile.

“You’re seriously too cute,” Derek says again as he kisses Stiles on the cheek before settling the toddler down.

“See you in the morning,” Derek says to Scott.

“Yeah, whatever brother stealer,” Scott replies as he scoops up Stiles, trying to get the toddler to cling onto him like before.

Scott didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous of how easily Stiles had changed favorites.

The next day, Stiles -who hates getting ready for school- wakes up with a big smile, excitedly climbing down his bed.

“Stiles will see Derek today!,” he exclaims as he holds his brother’s hand while crossing down the road. The minute Stiles spots Derek though, he immediately leaves Scott’s side, favoring to hold Derek's hand instead.

“Hi! Derek! Hi!” The toddler exclaims, rushing over to the other boy. Scott has to run after his brother to make sure he doesn’t get run over.

“Stiles!” Derek says, opening his arms wide as Stiles falls into them.

“Look!” Stiles says once he lets go of Derek. Stiles reaches inside his pocket for a plastic ring he had dug up from his cereal box.

“Derek is my pwince and pwinces need rings! Like in the movie!”

“Aw my cute Stiles.”

Scott cringes as he watches Derek slip the ring onto his finger.

That guy really was a brother stealer.

“What about me?” Scott asks, but the toddler is too busy giggling after Derek gives him a kiss on the check.

"Suck up." Stiles heard Scott muttering in Derek's ears.

He doesn't really know what 'Suck up' means but he assumes it means Derek loves him very very much!.

Stiles nods to himself, satisfied.

As the trio head to Stiles’ school, Derek doesn’t miss the way Scott mutters how 'Stiles was his brother, not Derek's’.


End file.
